The Brothers Dixon
by DarkMoonX
Summary: Merle is the only person that has ever truly cared for Daryl, and he's also the only one he truly takes comfort in. Oneshot. Scene takes place in Season 1 before Merle goes with the group to Atlanta to scavenge for supplies. Rated M for sexual scene, incest, cursing and slash. Don't like, don't read. MerlexDaryl


**A/N: **I'm so going to hell for writing this..but man I had to get it out. I don't even necessarily ship these two since they're brothers and I have a really strong feeling that on February 10th, or at the close of season 3, Merle won't be alive anymore. Just my prediction. But Daryl is my favorite and nothing warms my heart more than torturing characters I love! This is a oneshot but may turn into more after Season 3 is over.

**Oneshot summary: **Merle is the only person that has ever truly cared for Daryl, and he's also the only one he truly takes comfort in.

**Warnings: **Slash, incest, strong sexual scene, cursing. Simple really, don't like, don't read. And if you don't like and you read anyway and leave a negative review, it only proves you like what you read and you're in denial. I've seen and heard the "this would never happen" stuff. DUH, that's why it's called FANfiction!

I do not own The Walking Dead, Daryl, Merle, or anything else. This is solely written for fun. Enjoy!

**The Brothers Dixon**

"Get a hold of yourself baby brother," he says, in that voice of his that's on the line of harsh and comforting at the same time. And I listen, like I always do, but it doesn't matter because I'm still shaking pretty hard. Too much adrenaline, too much time runnin, too much blood.

I grit my teeth, think of those things out in the street. Weren't human, that much's for sure. We were told to go to Atlanta and look how that turned out. Walking dead folks eatin' flesh off of others. I guess this world really has gone down the shithole and no one's gonna save us. They tried, they failed.

I feel a hard hand on my shoulder but I don't shrug it off. Had it been anyone else's I would have. "Don't look so down, brother," comes his voice again.

I look up at Merle, the big brother I've looked up to since I was a baby. My own flesh and blood that seemed to care about me more than my own mom or dad. I look up at him and try to nod my head, but I can't stop shaking so Merle grips my chin in his hand and makes me look at him.

"We did what we had to. Those people aren't people anymore. You know that. Like shootin down a deer, nothin else."

It would be that way to Merle. Shootin people down like deer no doubt came easy to him. Not so easy for me but I'll do what I can to survive. Cause even a hunter respects his game before he takes it down.

Merle takes my hands in his and looks them over. They're covered in dried blood. Not mine, from Jeb, a friend of ours that didn't make it. He lost too much and the bandage wouldn't hold. Then he turned into one of those things. I did what I could. "Nothin a little water won't take care of," he says. He smiles at me and rubs his thumb over my cheek.

At times like this, when he decides to be a good big brother, I let him. He can be abusive but not like our old man. Can't honestly say I'm upset he got left behind, though I think Merle's a bit shaken up over it.

Merle gets up and picks up a bucket full of water. He unzips the door of our tent and nods at me to follow him. "Come on, can't have you goin to bed all like that."

I get up and follow him, still haven't said a word. Don't want to. We were lucky to find a group of people camping out on the hills overlooking Atlanta. Don't know if they like us much, though. Gave us some buckets and we went down to a water hole just below the camp. We've only been here an hour or so and it hasn't hit me to clean myself up. Maybe I'm just too tired, or I just don't give a damn. Or maybe I feel guilty for the blood that's now on my hands. I couldn't save Jeb, no matter how hard I tried. But I still had Merle and that had to count for something.

I follow him just behind the tent, just a few feet into the trees. He takes a rag and dips it into the water, then hands it to me. I look around before taking off my shirt. I ring the water from the rag out over my skin. He hands me a bar of soap and that's when it hits me. I've got blood on me. Next thing I know I'm rubbin that soap so hard on my skin I can't tell what blood's mine and what's Jeb's.

"Hey, hey," Merle says. He puts a hand on my soapy body and stops me. "Ease up, little brother. You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Hand me the bucket," I say and he does. I dump some water on my head and soap up my face and hair. I want all of Jeb's blood gone from me, all of it from my hands and all of it that splattered up into my face and hair. Gone. I shed my pants, strip down my underwear until I'm standing naked. Then I dump the rest of the water on me and look at my hands. They're still shaking but at least the blood's gone now. I'm aware of Merle staring at me and I clench my fists. I know he's waiting for me to say something. "I couldn't do it," I whisper. "I couldn't save him."

"Jeb was a good friend, but he had it comin."

I snap my head over at Merle, glare at him intently. "He didn't deserve that."

"Boy, when're you gonna learn? It's us versus the world and Jeb, he wasn't able to run with the Dixon boys."

"Dad-"

"Sick, Daryl, you know that," he says harshly.

I don't mention dad again, about how he was sick with intoxication at the time the Walkers came, but I do think of mom, and how glad I am she died in that house fire years ago than to have to die from this. I don't even know what to call what's going on. Some apocalypse shit, I guess.

I push it all to the back of my mind, like Merle once told me to do, and grab my pants. I pull them on, then my shirt. We look around before heading back to the tent. Once we're inside Merle takes off his boots and shirt and lays down on the sleeping bag. I sit down beside him, but I don't take off my boots and I don't lay down.

"What you so uptight about, huh?" Merle looks at me. "Think them Walkers gonna come up here? Think they gonna kill ya?"

I grit my teeth. "No," I say. "I don't know. It's possible. Too many people in the world, too many of them turnin. It's only a matter of time before they find us here."

Merle puts a hand on my back, scratches his nails against my shirt. "Ain't gonna get us, baby brother," he says. "Not the Dixon brothers, no."

I let out a soft laugh and look down. Merle's hand goes up my shirt, rubs my skin. I know where this is going and I don't blame him. This could be our last night alive, might as well make the most of it. His hand is hard, pressing, needy. So I go ahead and do the rest. I take my shirt off and lay down beside him, my back to him, but he turns me around to face him.

"No," he says. "I wanna see your face tonight."

I lay still on my back as Merle unbuckles my belt, unbuttons my pants, puts his hand down my boxers. He never wastes any time in getting what he wants. Me, I usually don't mind but I don't really care to do this right now. I also know not to put up a fight with Merle Dixon, because he usually wins our fights. Right now isn't the time for us to do that. Not now, not with the world the way it is.

"Hurry this up," I say. "Just wanna go to sleep. Forget this day ever happened."

"You ain't gonna forget, baby bro. What happened today ain't ever gonna go away. But you push what happened to the back of your mind, you shove it down and bury it. Got that?"

His hand is still in my boxers but right now I just want him to shut up and hurry up so I sigh and nod. He moves more on top of me and puts his other hand in my hair, which is still damp from the water, and puts his lips on me. I get this feeling in my gut, like a wave of heat. It happens every time, still to this day. Probably because what we do is taboo, but fuck it. Being a decent human being was never on my list of things to do before I died. But still, that wave, hits me every time.

I'm too tired, I'm always too tired for it, but I usually always get into it. And sure enough, within minutes I'm tugging at his pants and pushing down my own. He moves on top of me, pushes his dick against my ass. I can feel his precum getting me ready. Then he does it, slow. Pushes into me. I never really do get used to it, the feeling of when it first goes in. I always clench my hands into the sheets, the blankets, whatever. Brace for it.

Once it's all the way in he let's out a loud breath, guess you could call it a moan. I turn my head away, try to hide the pain there and replace it with determination. He wiggles around inside me so it doesn't hurt as much and I arch my back up.

"That's right, baby boy," he says. "Take it all just like a man."

Yeah, like a man. Take something up my ass, like any hard ass man I know would do. Merle definitely wouldn't. So what does that make me? Merle's bitch, he knows it and I know it. Won't let any other man handle me the way he does. Not even dad. Merle's an exception, I've been his fall back guy since I was a teenager. Gotten breaks now and then from him being in juvie and whatnot. But really, sometimes I miss it, like right now. Because at a time like this, I think we just both need it, until he finds a girl. Don't count on that happenin right now. I doubt any of the women in this camp would lend him a shoulder right now, or take his to cry on. They're too good for the likes of us and Merle knows it, but that won't stop him. So it's better I give him his fill now.

"Put those arms around me, boy," he whispers.

I snake my hands up, wrap my arms around his neck, run my hand over the short hair on his head. I purse my lips when he thrusts harder into me. Won't take him long now and if I want this to end quick, all I gotta do is talk dirty to him.

"Yeah," I say. "Right there, Merle. Fuck me hard right there."

"That's it, bro," he huffs.

Any water I had on me before is dry and now replaced with my sweat. The air is so hot and dry and the humidity is suffocating. Last thing we need is to drag this on. I just want to go to sleep now and forget this day ever happened. I'm over sex right now, especially since I don't feel like I can get off myself. Still, I pump myself anyway, just to please Merle, and muster up the rest of my energy and spend it on Merle, to get this over with.

"I want you to do it, Merle," I say. "Do it deep." I grab his ass and make him go into me more. I arch my back again and he touches my chest with his hands, runs his palms over my skin and up to my face. He grips my hair in his hand hard and pulls slightly. I purse my lips, getting ready for him to get off.

Merle speeds up even more, but before anything happens he flips me over with the hand still in my hair and fucks me from behind. About twenty seconds later he's fillin my ass with his cum and breathin all hard in my ear, in my hair. Then he rolls over off me and wipes himself off with somethin before pullin his pants back up.

I never get off and don't care to. I take some toilet paper we looted earlier, wipe myself clean until I think he's out of me, then I pull on my boxers and as soon as my head hits my pillow I'm gone.


End file.
